wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eye of the Storm
Were you looking for the shaman talent called Eye of the Storm? ---- The Eye of the Storm is a battleground located within the Netherstorm. This battleground consists of 4 capture points and a flag in the center. The overall goal is to be the first team to score 2000 points (similar to Arathi Basin). The player maximum is 15 players for each faction. Characteristics |} Overview Eye of the Storm is a battleground which is a mixture between World PVP like that in the Eastern Plaguelands and traditional battlegrounds PVP as in Warsong Gulch (Capture the Flag), with the "resource" requirements (points) of Arathi Basin. The main objective is to hold as many towers as you can, much like Arathi Basin and then score points by bringing the flag from the center of the map to one node your faction is in control over. The towers work much like Eastern Plaguelands, as in you stand in them to capture them and the more people standing in them the faster the capture goes. More towers held increases the potential to score points. Everytime you bring a flag to a friendly tower you gain 75 points. The game ends when one side reaches 2000 points. If the flag carrier dies (similar to Warsong Gulch) then the flag is dropped and must be picked up. Again, you can take this flag to any tower you own, so holding many towers is helpful not only in scoring points, but also giving your faction more options in retrieving the flag. Flying mounts are not allowed in the battleground. This prevents people from using certain floating areas to their advantage. Entrance Players must be at least level 61 to be eligible to join the Eye of the Storm Battleground. Players must interact with a battlemaster to join Eye of the Storm. Battlemasters are located in all capitals back in Azeroth and Shattrath City in Outland's Terokkar Forest. Unlike the other Battlegrounds there is no physical entrance to Eye of the Storm in Outland. Basic Rules * Players start in a bubble for the first minute, isolated from the rest of the battleground (similar to other battlegrounds). * Horde and Alliance teams of up to 15 players compete to control the four towers spread throughout Eye of the Storm and capture flags. * First faction to collect 2000 points wins. * Unlike Arathi Basin, points are always generated in 2 seconds intervals no matter how many towers are controlled by both teams. * Each claimed tower generates victory points for the controlling team. The more towers your team owns, the faster your team gains points ** 1 tower controlled = 1 point/tick (0.5 points per a second) ** 2 towers controlled = 2 points/tick (1 point per a second) ** 3 towers controlled = 5 points/tick (2.5 points per a second) ** 4 towers controlled = 10 points/tick (5 points per a second) NB: Based on the opposing faction controlling whichever towers you do not, not known if neutral towers affect these point rates. * Grab flag in center and run it to one of the towers owned by your faction. * Points are earned per flag capture when flag is brought to a tower controlled by the player's faction. ** Flag capture = 75 points Reputation There are no factions associated with the two sides so there is no reputation to be gained. Faction Reward System Eye of the Storm items are now available by spending honor accumulated and a varying amount of Eye of the Storm Mark of Honor. Official Previews Eye of the Storm Battleground Preview See also * Thottbot β * http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=45024571&sid=1 (post 17) * WoW Forums Post * http://video.google.co.uk/videoplay?docid=4779520872039018498&q=wow+new+bg Category:Battleground:Eye of the Storm Category:Subzones Category:PvP